A Date Inside the Library
by chemister
Summary: Percy's bored inside the library, until he does the most unexpected thing. Percabeth one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.**

**Summary: Percy's bored inside the library, until he does the most unexpected thing.**

* * *

><p><span>A Date Inside the Library<span>

"Gods, Annabeth! This is so boring!" I exclaimed as I raised the book that I was reading_, _I mean_, _holding above my head. We were sitting beside each other. "Can we just go now, please? Like in a restaurant or something?"

She rolled her eyes, as usual. "Percy, reading here inside the library is one of the best things that has happened in my entire life. And besides, reading is fun, if you just get used to it." Annabeth said it with a know-it-all tone.

"Well, for _you_, not for _me_," I said with wide eyes while putting down the book on the table. She was currently reading _Journey to the Center of the Earth_ by Jules Verne, by the way. Just to let you know. Took me a moment to decipher it since I was diagnosed with dyslexia. Unfortunately, I only found the book cover the interesting part. It's only fiction. I mean, come on, there's the Underworld.

And a library is a NO place for a half-blood. We were also diagnosed with ADHD. I'm sure you already get the idea. I wondered if Annabeth was having a hard time, too.

"Whatever. Just give me a few hours to—"

"_Hours_?" I asked, terror creeping into my voice. I couldn't imagine being inside a library for another hour. I think I'd die because of boredom.

"Okay, an _hour_. And be quiet. This is a library, you know," Wise Girl hissed. "Just continue what you're doing: flipping pages on the magazines and looking at those photos. And good thing we're at the last row. Only the two of us are here." Then she straightened in her chair and flipped to the next page.

Fine, I lied. It was a magazine that I was holding a while ago, not a book. A _celebrity_ magazine, to be exact. Just looking at the stupid smiles of the celebrities. Sorry if you are one.

My reply to her? I banged my head on the table. Believe me, it doesn't hurt when you're bored.

"Seriously, Percy, you asked me what's a good dating place. Well, here we are: inside a library. Clean, peaceful, and reading with your girlfriend is romantic, don't you think so?" she asked as I looked up at her, my head still on the table.

I groaned. "Yeah. Romantic. Very. Why did I ask you that question, anyway?"

She punched me in the arm. "How about you read some books about Atlantis. They're interesting also. You should try it."

I straightened as I waved a dismissing hand. "I'll pass."

She just rolled her eyes in return and continued reading.

I stole a glance at Annabeth. I didn't mention this to her, but she looked so cute while reading a book. You know, with her head bowed down a little, her curly blonde hair shining with radiance, thanks to Apollo's sunlight rays coming from the windows. You don't get this scene every day. It was like the library was filled with blooming flowers just by looking at her. But overall, Annabeth looked cute in all of her poses, even with whatever clothes she was wearing.

A thin lock of blonde hair fell near her mouth. She was about to put it behind her ear when I also did the same thing. Now, our hands were lightly touching.

Annabeth turned to me. We locked eyes for a moment. Just looking at her gray eyes gave me butterflies in my stomach.

Then I did the most unexpected thing to happen inside a library: I kissed her.

She was shocked, but only for a second. I felt her hands sliding around my neck, and my hands encircling her waist.

When we pulled away, she smiled sweetly. "I was waiting for you to do that."

I gave her a confused look. "You do, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth gave a melodious laugh while pinching my cheeks, and I thought I was in Elysium. "Duh, Seaweed Brain! I told you before, didn't I? That the library is a romantic place, especially when you're reading with your girlfriend. Now, shall we go to a restaurant for more romantic stuff?"


End file.
